


鬼剑士的秘闻（一）

by levicok



Category: GB；女攻男受
Genre: Other, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicok/pseuds/levicok
Kudos: 2





	鬼剑士的秘闻（一）

花羽就像一朵粉玫瑰一样被你一朵一朵的啃咬舔舐，他胸前的两颗小花苞特别粉嫩，你近乎用力的吮吸啃咬，他的身体诚实的跟着发颤，你着迷的咬过他身体的每一寸，眼神都跟着虔诚诚迷，他迷蒙的看着你，身体颤抖过一波又一波，你打开他的双腿，那里有处正分泌着银色花蜜的小缝，你低头舔舐他激烈的呜咽呻吟，你嘴里拉出一道道银丝，蜜水在你的嘴里越出越多，他一手抓着你的手，一手抓紧床单，崩直了身体，雪白的脚趾弯曲了起来，不断紧缩的甬道把你的舌头夹的有点紧，你双手抓住他的腰身，往下一按舌头不自觉的又往里伸进顶住某处反复的抵抗弄，大股的蜜水喷涌进你嘴里，花羽弯起了身躯抓紧了你的手快速的插入起来，你离了嘴。他下面的小穴还在抽动喷蜜，打湿了大片的床单，你摸摸下身，觉得自己已经硬到极限了，伸手扶着自 的巨根对着还在抽汗喷蜜的小穴一边摩擦一顶入，花羽一直在对准倾斜受不了了，他拖着哭腔让你停下，你俯下身堵住他的嘴，并不理会，借着蜜水的润滑，你用紧力一顶而入，伴随着噗嗤一声用力抵住了甬道尽头的那处凹陷。花羽无声的颤抖用力仰起头长大了嘴又是一阵止不住的剧烈振动，双手在你后背上深深的扣入，那里面的紧致和收缩让你发狂，大股大股的蜜汁浇灌着你的龟头，你用力的一次次往里猛顶，抵制在那处凹凸嫩肉上研磨，花羽被你磨得哭出声来，身体歪斜的抓着床头想要逃离，你抓回他用手环着他的背固定，下巴抵抗着他的肩头，双腿撑开他的双腿，在他后腰上垫上枕头，大开大合的用力往蜜穴里顶入又抽出，一次比一次用力，大片大片的蜜汁被你带出，每次用力顶入就会发出噗嗤的声音，榨出一片蜜水，花羽已经发不出声音，他仰着头 口大口呼吸，持续的高潮让他身体一直在收缩，高度敏感和崩紧的状态让他的蜜穴伴随着你的顶入而绞动，你一次比一次的用力冲撞，感觉龟头顶入那处降低似乎有所松动，每一次撞入都感觉那里像张小嘴巴一张张舔舐吮吸着龟头顶端，这感觉让你发狂似的像那里进攻，每次用力顶撞在那处蜜穴就会喷出一股汁水，在你疯狂向那里密集的冲刺几百下后，似乎感觉到一个开口，你抓紧机会双手握紧花羽的腰肢往下一按同时下腰用力一顶，“噗 叽”，“ .....啊哈...”花羽激烈的高潮裂缝破碎起来，你进入了他的子宫。在宫蜜的包下，你压住疯狂踩紧喷蜜的花羽用力的开始最后的狂入，龟头边缘擦过宫口给彼此带来极致的快感，你拉起已经浑身无力的花羽，抱坐在自己怀里，上半身抵抗着身体，将他的双腿挂在手臂折叠，下半身疯狂的往花羽子宫里猛撞，花羽双手无力的环着你的脖子，颤抖着承受你一波又一波的快速撞击，温暖的宫蜜包裹着你的巨根，甚至整个进去你依然往里猛顶把两个囊袋都带进去一点，宫口极致的收缩和舔舐让你最终忍不住将花羽整个按在怀里用力往下，腰身往上一顶，整个囊袋完全顶入蜜穴像塞子一样堵住出口，大波滚烫的精液往花羽子宫冲灌，花羽激烈的挣扎起来被你死死的按在怀里，美丽的橙色眼眸向上翻白，身体开始狂速度缓慢收缩，蜜穴一波一波的承受着你的精液冲刷 ，双腿发颤，小腹肉眼可见的鼓了起来，而你低头啃咬着他粉嫩的脖颈，下身用力边射边往里小幅度的抽查，眯着眼享受着灌满精水的子宫按摩。这天从下午到晚上你不知道抓着花羽在床上灌了他多少次。


End file.
